You've got the Love
by jellypop100
Summary: "I know just how to motivate you." I was scared to hear what he was about to say, and I didn't really want to know what it was. Time seemed to stop as I waited to hear what my punishment was. Then the one little word I was afraid of hearing was heard, and my hope came crashing down like waves pounding the shore of the ocean. "Elena"
1. Chapter 1

You've got the Love

Damon POV

Pain, pain was the only emotion I could feel at the moment. I didn't know why, or how, all I knew was pain. The foul stench of blood filled my nostrils, and I grimaced at the awful smell. I tried to move, but a set of metal chains bounded my arms to an old wooden chair. Struggling against the restraint I let out an exasperated grunt signaling my defeat. Taking in my appearance I noticed a pool of blood trickling down to the base of the chair like the drip drop of a leaky faucet. There where bullet holes lining every inch of my charcoal black Armani shirt, and the remnants of a burn that only vervain could do trailed down my forearms. Beads of sweat started to gather on my forehead as I started to panic. I needed to get out of here. I couldn't quite remember how I got in this position or who was behind this. All I came up with was a blank. I tugged as hard as I could against the chains, but even my enhanced strength wasn't enough to break the bindings. Taking in my surroundings for the first time, I noticed that I seemed to be in an old hotel from the 1930's. I could tell by the musty smell and the dusty chandelier that hung from the ceiling. The smell of the hotel reminded me of the times I had in the thirties. The jazz, the liquor, the women willingly opening their veins to a charismatic stranger. The things the women would do to have some fun in the thirties. The gigantic room had a wraparound balcony the hung over my head and went all the way around the room. The only furniture inside the whole room was an old vintage sofa, and the chair I was sitting in. Graffiti cluttered the walls, and trash littered the carpets from intruders lurking the grounds at night searching for trouble. The roof of the hotel was one magnificent piece of artwork all by itself that looked like the Sistine Chapel. Gazing more closely at the painting I could see a band of holy angels with their halos of glory righteously sitting at the right hand of the lord. They seemed to cascade their powerful aura's all over the gigantic room. A gust of wind blew in through the shattered windows making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. Suddenly I could hear the sound of glass crunching beneath someone's feet. Someone was coming for me. The deafening sound grew louder and louder in my ears and time seemed to slow down.

"Damon Salvatore" a malicious voice echoed throughout the vacant room. Electrifying chills ran up and down my body telling me to move. I looked up to see who my attacker was. I could barely see his face through the pitch black room. The only light was the illuminating glow of the moon through the slats in the wooden boards on the windows. He stepped further into the room, so I could get a better look at him. He was maybe in his early thirties; with a five o clock shadow lining his jaw bone. You could see his muscular biceps through his tight shirt, and a bulging ring on his middle finger on his right hand. He had a tight smirk on his face as if he was sizing me up. His eyes blazed with determination, and malice. How did this man know who I was? What did he want from me?

"Who are you?" I spit out just as proud as he had.

"That is a very relevant question Damon, but how bout we discuss a few other things first. I bet you would like to know why you are here. What I would want with you. But before I start lets lay down the rules first." The man started pacing around my chair with his hands behind his back. "I will ask a question and you will answer, as simple as that" He explained "If you fail to answer or refuse I will refer to other options." He gave me a triumphant smirk, but I wasn't convinced.

"Why should I do anything you say?" I was being stubborn, but I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Well let's see..." He looked up at the ceiling as if he was thinking. "I know more about you than you think I do." He was bluffing, I knew he was.

"You're bluffing." I plainly stated. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face. Suddenly he turned around with an evil smile upon his lips.

"Is that so? Damon Liam Salvatore." The smirk faded from my face, and a face of astonishment replaced it. How did he know my middle name? Nobody knew my middle name except for Stefan.

"Where to start, where to start" the man continued. "Well you were born in 1841 to Elizabeth and Giuseppe Salvatore. You were the golden boy, until Stefan came along. Giuseppe always favored Stefan over you. You decided to join the Confederate Army and when you came back Katherine Pierce sauntered in. She tangled you and Stefan both in her web of lies and turned you both into vampires. You fell in love with her. And a bunch of other tragic things happened, but the thing that perplexes me the most is, Elena. My head shot up at her name. What did he know about her? He better not lay a hand on her. If he even touched her I couldn't even fathom what I would do. My eyes went wide in panic.

"You see I don't quite understand your relationship with her. You see as I understand you are a ruthless vampire that doesn't feel. How can you feel anything for her? Or are you just using her for your enjoyment?" I could feel the anger rising in my chest like a volcano about to erupt. He doesn't know anything about Elena or our relationship. He had no right to judge me or her. He eyed me suspiciously. He wanted to get a reaction out of me, but I wasn't about to give him that satisfaction. He had a confident smirk plastered on his face when he knew had won.

"I know more about you than you would like to think, and I could easily kill you with the snap of my fingers." He warned me with a devious gleam in his eyes, taunting me." My name is Vaughn, and I am a vampire hunter. My job is to rid the population of your kind, and I will stop at nothing to eliminate the entire vampire race." He stared at me, challenging me. "Let's get down to the questions shall we?" I dreaded what he was about to ask me. I still didn't know what he wanted from me, but I somehow wondered if it had anything to do with the cure. That was all anything was about these days. The man crouched down to my level.

"What do you know about the cure?" he asked. I knew this had to do about the cure. I sighed. I wasn't about to let this guy know what I knew about the cure. I wanted to get this cure for Elena. Scratch that, I needed to get that cure for Elena. She never wanted to be a vampire, and now we have the chance to undo that. Nothing was going to get in my way of getting that cure for her. I would do anything for her, and I will stop at nothing to make her happy again "I won't tell you anything." I said finally after a few minutes. I knew if I didn't tell him about the cure that he would kill me without remorse, but I could think of a better way to die. Protecting the Woman I love so that one day is happy again. Vaughn let out an annoyed sigh and walked up to me and looked me right in the eyes.

"I said, tell me what you know about the cure." He yelled sternly. I looked away from his eyes that seemed to want to light me on fire.

"Ok, if that's how you want it." Vaughn stated

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked, acting like I wasn't scared. My heartbeat was pounding in my ears like the sound of a thousand gun shots going off.

"I told you I would resort to other methods if you didn't play by my rules." He threatened me with an evil glint in his eyes. "And I know just how to motivate you." I was scared to hear what he was about to say, and I didn't really want to know what it was. Time seemed to stop as I waited to hear what my punishment was. Then the one little word I was afraid of hearing was heard, and my hope came crashing down like waves pounding the shore of the ocean.

"Elena"

**Hope you liked it, this was just an idea I had bouncing around in my head. More chapters to come! Reviews make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2

You've got the Love

Chapter 2

Elena POV

Shifting uncomfortably on the dirt floor I pulled my knees up to my chest to stop myself from shivering. The wind howled in the distance and made the dust swirl around the room like a flock of birds circling over their prey. If I had been human I wouldn't be able to see through the Cimmerian shade of the dim room, but my elevated sight let me see the room clearly. I had no idea where I was, but I knew I was in a huge building. I could tell by the way the building creaked in the wind, and the way my voice echoed off the walls beyond the room I was trapped in. I had tried everything to get out of this room, but I could not find a way out. I searched every corner of the room, tried kicking the door in, and screamed at the top of my lungs to try to get someone's attention, but none of my advances seemed to get me anywhere closer to getting out of this room. From what I could tell I hadn't been hurt or injured, but I had a terrifying stone in the bottom of my stomach telling me that whoever had taken me hadn't done it with good intentions. The room I was sitting in was empty with the exception of a shag carpet covering the floor, and an old antique oil lamp sitting idly in the corner. The room smelled of gin and cigar smoke. If I had been alive in the nineteen thirties this is what I imagine it would smell like. The bittersweet fragrance filled my nose and went straight to my head making me feel lightheaded. The crown molding on the ceiling was skillfully crafted with an intricate design of whirls, swirls, and crimps. My teeth chattered uncontrollably, and weakly, I crawled over to the oil lamp and lit the lantern. Rubbing my hands together I blew hot breathe into my hands trying to get the feeling back into them. Looking straight into the glowing flame a memory came rushing to the surface of my mind. I remember the longing looks, the sweet soft kisses that felt like rose petals submerging my body in overwhelming pleasure. I can still hear the soothing, melodious words of love and affection whispered in my ear making me shiver with delight, the gleam of the blazing fire off our faces as we swayed back and forth to the rhythmic pumping of our lungs. Our heart beats synched to one-another as we became one. A tear rolled down my cheek as I reviled in my feelings for Damon. I would do anything for him to be here right now, to hold me in his arms and tell me everything is going to be okay. I don't care about the sire bond anymore. I know my feelings for him are real.

Suddenly, the sound of hushed voices pulled me from my daydream. The voices seemed to be getting closer and closer to me, and I froze in my position on the floor. My breathing became short and my heart beat accelerated to a thousand beats per minute. I was running out of time as I tried to summon some sort of game plan to get me out of this mess. The voices outside the door suddenly halted, and all I could hear was my erratic heartbeat thumping loud in my ears like a drum. Times slowed as the brass door knob twisted, and the door flew open.

At the last second I flew over to the dark corner of the room to hide from out of site. Two men walked into the room looking perplexed. They were looking for me.

"Where is the girl?" The taller one of the men said roughly. The Salvatores were not going to come to my rescue this time, like so many times before. I needed to be my own hero, and save myself. Closing my eyes I summoned all my strength, and courage. I opened my eyes with determination and aggression. I could feel the power rising inside of me just waiting to be released. Like a caged animal waiting to pounce on its prey.

"Looking for me?" I said sauntering into the light with my fangs drawn. The men turned to me and stared, eyes wide with fear. I thought I had won the battle, but suddenly their faces turned into rage and they both lunged for me. Using my cat-like reflexed I darted to the other side room to avoid being tackled. These men were human, and slow. This was going to be easy.

I strolled into the middle of the room, and waited for them to attack me again. The taller of the two men charged at me with his eyes blazing. I quickly took him by the shoulders and threw him into the other man. A thud echoed throughout the room as they both hit the wall. 'STRIKE' I thought myself with a laugh. Walking over to the duo I made sure they were out. The impact off the wall knocked them out cold. Everything worked out perfectly. I didn't intend on killing them. All I wanted was to keep them down long enough, so I could get away. Cautiously I poked my head out of the tiny room and into the narrow hallway. I listened…I listened for any other movement or voices throughout the massive hotel, but the ominous sound of the howling wind blocked out any other sounds of the building. When I gave myself the all clear, I took off, sprinting down the hallway. I wanted to get out of this wretched building as fast as I could. I ran around corners, and downstairs, and through rooms. Finally, I could see the exit before me, a door to my freedom. I could see the night air whisping around, and it had never looked so free. As I stood at the edge of freedom and confinement I had never felt more proud of myself.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a voice, not just any voice though, I recognize the voice. It was him. My blood froze in my veins, and my body started to quiver. He was in pain. He needed me. I had never heard so much pain in anyone's voice. My initial reaction was to just bust in without thinking and wing it, but I knew I needed to be smart about this. I had no idea who I was up against, or how many I was up against. But first I needed to find him. Maybe I was hearing things, but out of curiosity I followed his voice. I found myself on the second floor facing a balcony looking over a colossal foyer. Peeking over the edge I could see a man crouching down in front of another man. I couldn't see the man in the chairs face it was cover by an eerie shadow, but I could see an extensive amount of blood collecting at the base of the chair. Before I had any time to ponder what was unraveling in front of me the door of the parlor smashed open. A big burly man came stomping in.

The man crouched in front of the chair didn't even turn around, but he held his hand out toward the big man and said, "Bring her to me." My breath caught in my throat as I heard his request. He was talking about me. Why would I have anything to do with this? The big man immediately looked guilty as he quietly whispered something I didn't quite understand.

Suddenly an up roar of yelling happened, and I didn't miss it this time.

"SHE ESCAPED?!" The man screeched. His face turned deep red with anger, and I could practically see smoke coming out of his ears.

The man came up from his crouched position and I could finally see the man in the chairs face. _Please no, please no, please no. _I pleaded to myself. A sob escaped my lips as my heart broke at the sight. I no longer cared about the other men in the room, all I could see was the broken soul sitting in front of me. Suddenly his face snapped up, and his tear stained face looked right at me. Brown on ice blue. Light on dark. Love on Love.

"Damon"


	3. Chapter 3

You've got the Love: Chapter 3

Elena's POV

Pacing nervously at the top of the balcony, I couldn't bear the thought of anyone hurting Damon. Just thinking about it made my blood boil. I needed to come up with a game plan to get him out. I scrunched my forehead together as I thought out a strategy. I couldn't just bust in there and expect to walk out unharmed with Damon in hand. Best case scenario, I also get captured and tortured along with Damon. The floor boards creaked beneath me as I walked back and forth. Suddenly my foot snagged on a loose piece of wood, and I came crashing to the floor. A loud bang erupted through the enormous room. I hoped and prayed that they would ignore it, but I knew there was a slim chance of that. Horrified, I looked up to see three pairs of eyes looking straight at me. My orbs wide with fear, I dashed as fast as my legs would go to hide out of site. I shielded my body behind a sturdy pillar holding up the ceiling. I covered my mouth with my hand to mute my labored breathing.

"Elleenna…" Vaughn drawled out in a playful manor. My body convulsed in fear still hiding from site behind the structure. "I know you're there. You can make this easy by coming out where I can see you. I'm going to kill you either way." He continued. My breath caught in my throat at his last comment. My heartbeat accelerated to an inhumane rate, and I could feel tears brimming the corners of my eyes. All of a sudden I heard a moan in the distance and I came crashing back down to reality. It wasn't just my life on the line here; Damon's life was also at risk. The last time Damon was captured I didn't help, and I wasn't about to walk away again. I needed to get him out; even if it kills me. I looked around the corner of the pillar, and looked right at Damon. I caught his eye and held it. The pain hidden behind his eyes was evident, but it was enough to get my rage to rise to the surface. Suddenly all of the pieces fit together just like a puzzle. I knew exactly how I was going to get Damon out. Now only if my plan works, and looking back at my track record not many of my plans have pulled through. But I will do whatever it takes to get Damon out in one piece even if I lose my life. Using my vampire speed I rushed over to the nearest window and broke it into a million tiny pieces. The glass fell to the ground clinking and clanging. I could feel their eyes scanning the room trying to find the source of the strident screech. Vaughn motioned for his minion to go get me. As he started to climb the stairs I quickly jumped up in the air to hang from the rafters. Speculating from the ceiling, I watched the man search every corner of the second floor. The man walked right under me, and stopped. He slowly looked around taking a full 180 view circling him.

"Up here." I hinted at him. He quickly snapped his head up toward the rafters, but I was already gone. As soon as I had clued him in on where I was, I quickly jumped down from the rafters and landed as quietly as I could behind him. I could feel the energy pumping through my veins fueling me. The hunt was exhilarating, and exciting. I crept right up behind him. "Boo!" I whispered seductively in his ear. Immediately he spun around to face me, and I picked him up by his shirt and threw him into the opposing wall. He slumped to the ground, unconscious. Smirking at the man I felt invisible. Now that I had taken care of Vaughn's sidekick all I had to do was take out Vaughn, and me and Damon were free to go. A fire had started in my heart, and there was no way to put it out. My eyes blazed with determination as I climbed on top of the railing of the balcony. I was on the home stretch. I jumped from the balcony and landed on my feet as gracefully as a cat. I could feel Damon's panicked eyes following my every move. I moved into the shadows to hide myself from site. Vaughn stood on the opposite side of the room with his back facing me. The muscles on his back were tense and taut. Vaughn was definitely human, but he was a hunter. And that meant cunning and smart. He lives to kill vampires, and killing me and Damon would just be another notch in his belt of all the vampires he has skillfully murdered. I didn't really know the full extent to what hunters where capable of, but I did know that they had enhanced senses, and a desire to kill vampires etched into their brain. I know hunters are inhumanly strong and fast just like vampires are, so I had to act like I was killing a vampire. I had to be sly and stealthy. I was ready to end this. Hunter or not I would kill Vaughn if I had to. I know the consequences, but it would be worth it. I was ready.

Slowly, I walked out of the shadows ready for the fight of my life. I centered myself in the middle of the room facing Vaughn straight on. It took all my will power not to run over to Damon and kiss away his pain. I cleared my throat getting Vaughn's attention. He whirled around to face me a menacing look in his eyes. A smirked played upon his lips as if to intimidate me. On the surface l looked calm and ready, but on the inside I was screaming for someone to rescue me.

"Ahh … look who decided to come out of hiding…" Vaughn slurred. He looked at me from head to toe taking in my appearance. He slowly treaded toward me. "Elena Gilbert, Daughter to Grayson and Miranda Gilbert. You had the ideal family life until they died in a tragic car accident. Then the Salvatores walked into your life, and flipped it up-side down. And here you are standing before me as a vampire." My mouth dropped open at the large amount of information he knew about me.

"How…How do...do you know me?" I asked stuttering through my words. I was terrified as to how much he could possibly know about me. I was totally unprepared to fight this man. I had underestimated him, and now I was facing the consequences of that. I could feel my confidence leave my body little by little like the deflation of a balloon. I cowered down at his threatening stare. I knew Vaughn could tell I was intimidated by the way he was closing in on me. I was losing the fight, and I knew that. Damon needed me and I was failing him.

"You know what I found most interesting about your complex life, Elena?" Vaughn questioned. "And I can pretty much sum it up into 2 words…" Vaughn's words hung in the air like poison. It seemed like a lifetime before he finally answered.

"Sire Bond," Immediately my head snapped up and I looked Vaughn right in his eyes challenging him. I narrowed my eyes into slits and clenched my fists together. Just like a light switch my fear turned into drive. I Knew Vaughn was just looking for a reaction out of me, to draw me out, that was his plan of execution. But I didn't care; I can't control the anger that has pushed its way to the surface. I had spent so long holding in all the anger, hurt, and hatred I have felt. After losing my parents, Jenna, John, and Ric; I just couldn't hold it in any longer.

All of a sudden I rushed forward pushing my legs as fast they would go. I waited for the impact of my body up against his, but it never came. My vision blurred, and my minded clouded over as I tried to remember what was happening. Lights darted and swirled around my eyes. Suddenly it became hard to breathe, and I could feel a vice grip coiled around my throat. Somehow my plan had failed, don't know how that happened. He baited me. He knew I was going to rush him, and he took the opportunity to take me down. How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have let my anger cloud my judgment. Vaughn had spun me around and was holding me from behind.

"Stupid, Naïve, worthless vampire." Vaughn breathed right in my ear making my shiver in disgust. Less and less oxygen was pumping through my lungs, and I could barely hear what was going on around me. I could hear my heartbeat pounding in my ears like an African marimba ensemble. I could feel myself fading from reality. This was it. This was how I was going to die. Dots covered my vision making it hard to see. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and my body shook with fear. Then everything turned to black.

Thousands, tens of thousands of pictures and memories danced before me. Every single memory I could remember was playing in front of my mind. A rush of emotion washed over me, and a sob choked out of my lips. I could see everything: My 6th Birthday, My mom and Dad smiling and laughing at the Lake House. The time Jeremy broke his arm off the dock of the lake. Sophomore year, when I thought I was going to be with Matt forever. The first time I met Damon, which is a relatively new memory, the car crash and all my memories with Stefan. And last but not least, the brief meaningful days that Damon and I had spent together. Everything that meant anything to me was in those memories, and nothing will ever diminish those; especially the ones with my parents. My memories are the only thing I have left of them, but since this is the end hopefully I will see them soon. Suddenly all the flashbacks faded from view, and only one stood before me. This memory happened not too long ago, and the feeling in the pit of my stomach told me to pay attention.

_His hand held my fingers up against his chest. I could feel his taut muscles underneath his olive colored shirt. I didn't understand why I reacted to him like this. I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I was in love with his brother. My breathing became labored and short as he continued to keep my hand in place._

"_Do you feel that? It's a sternum, solid plate of bone." Damon said in a velvet voice. My eyes stayed glued to his face. I was terrified to move even an inch. My gaze dropped to his lips. I felt like I was being pulled by an invisible force. Suddenly I felt him turn my body around, so my back was facing him. His arm was wrapped around my torso holding my wrist against my body. His touch felt like fire, scorching my skin. His hand fingered the cut- out in my tank making goose bumps rise all over my body. My eyes rolled back into the back of my head, and my back arched away from his touch. "There below the rib cage, right next to the spine, that's your way to a vampire's heart." _

The memory faded and my mind became clear again. I knew exactly what I had to do. He had messed with the wrong girl. I was not in the mood to play games, and I sure as hell wasn't about to let him play me. My weakness turned into rage, and I was about to explode. Vaughn kept applying pressure to my throat, but I couldn't feel it. I had become numb to the world around me, and all I could think about was, the kill. No other thought in my mind existed except for his death at the palm of my hands. Dark veins appeared underneath my eyes, and an evil smile played upon my lips exposing my sharp fangs. Slyly I turned to look at Damon once more. A look of confusion covered his face at first, but then quickly shifted to terror like he knew what I was about to do.

Without thinking twice I bit down as hard as I could at Vaughn's arm until I tasted blood. Immediately I heard him yell in pain, and he released me from his vice grip. I could hear Vaughn's pulse jump and thud in horror. I fed off his energy, and I could feel my heart beat in excitement in what I was about to do. Swiftly I grabbed Vaughn's arm and swung him in front of me. I held his wrist to his chest just like Damon had taught me.

"NO ELENA STOP!" Damon shouted at me pleading. But I didn't care. I didn't care about the consequences of my actions. He had hurt Damon beyond belief and I wasn't about to let this excuse of a man come in here and act like he owned the place. He messed with Damon, and he messed with me. That was not okay.

Without even considering the words Damon was screaming at me, I snarled with malice. With all my strength I plunged my hand into Vaughn's back, just below the rib cage, and ripped his beating heart out. I could feel the life leave his body as he slumped to the ground. Blood coated my hands, and dripped to the floor. A trace of a snarl lay upon my mouth at the sight of the dead man. Power coursed through my vein making me feel invincible. He didn't deserve to live, and I had killed him without a regret in my mind. Vaughn was dead.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing this chapter with all the action in it. What do you think of badass Elena? Let me know! Reviews make my day! **


End file.
